Flame retardant polymer materials are desirable for many applications, including the aeronautics and aerospace industries, the automotive industry, and the residential and commercial construction industries. Polymer materials that exhibit flame retardant properties may be used to manufacture products such as aircraft and aerospace insulation, aircraft parts, fire-retardant automobiles and automobile parts, housing and building materials, home interior products, clothing and other household products.
A known approach for improving the flame retardant properties of polymers includes the addition to the polymers of additives that are known to increase the fire resistance of the polymers. Some additives, such as those containing halogen, phosphorous and nitrogen, although effective in meeting some standards of flame retardancy, may generate highly toxic gases during combustion. When present in large amounts, often necessary in typical polymer compositions to be effective, these additives may present significant environmental hazards. Other additives, such as metal oxides and/or hydroxides containing aluminum, magnesium, zirconium, tin, molybdenum, and bismuth, tend to aggregate in a polymer matrix forming heterogeneous mixtures. These additives are not suitable for spray applications due to the heterogeneous nature of the mixtures, which may result in precipitation during storage and nozzle clogging during spraying.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved homogeneous fire retardant polymer composition. In addition, it is desirable to provide a fire retardant polymer composition exhibiting controlled combustion. It is further desirable to provide a fire retardant polymer composition containing a reduced amount of fire retardant additives. In addition, it is desirable to provide a fire retardant polymer composition suitable for spray-on applications. It is also desirable to provide a flame retardant polymer composition that reduces environmental hazards. It is further desirable to provide a process for making a homogeneous fire retardant polymer composition. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.